Forum:2019-11-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Shzrrongkk! ➤ : Too bad they didn't get to see Fight of the Valkyries, even if it was one-sided. Doug Relyea (talk) 22:35, November 15, 2019 (UTC) You were right, the people who said they'd be wondering if it worked. I think the upside-down thoughts in the second panel are the same words we saw Wednesday. Their upside-downness reminds me of the Ca stle talking to Gil and Higgs before Gil matches its speech speed, but I don't think the similarity has any deep meaning. ➤ The Heterodyne music in panel 1 is presumably helping Agatha win the battle; it's not clear to me if she's humming it, or if the helmet is piping it in. If the latter, good for Tarvek! (I'm sure he'd be the one who'd think of that, after the Sturmhalten experience.) ➤ Im pretty sure the helmet is generating the music since Agatha has the Nnggnnggh speech bubble. Lapointdm (talk) 21:16, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Zeetha in panel 2 is setting us up for Monday. And there's no halo around Agatha's head any more. Bkharvey (talk) 07:05, November 15, 2019 (UTC) : The diving-helmet guys are taking the Lu-Bot and doing a runner. Probably will set the dome to blow as threatened in the process, forcing Our Heroes to flee as well. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:18, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Serves them right, if so. Everyone who isn't Gil or Tarvek should be dealing with threats on the periphery instead of hovering over Agatha. Bkharvey (talk) 11:22, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Just a moment ago, everyone except Vi (and of course Agatha) was involved in wrangling L-I-A into the hot seat and then lighting the whole rig up. From a POV external from Agatha's mind battlefield, there's no time in between Gil throwing the lever in the strip a week ago and Agatha's body straining while a heterodyne signal plays on this page. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:20, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Don't forget Rakethorn, Krosp, three bears, Sparafucle, and maybe a couple Royal Marines are also in the room. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:53, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :::Well, if Geoduck is right about the divers making off with Lunevka, all those people and bears aren't paying attention either. Bkharvey (talk) 19:44, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::It seems unlikely from a plot standpoint that both the L-hopefully-no-longer-in-A and Lunevka would both end up available for dissection. That is too big a win. Geoduck makes sense and it would also make sense that the LiA does not divulge anything too juicy right away. The divers get Lunevka and Albia gets the former LiA with the prospect of future information nuggets being conveyed later. or LiA was destroyed/damaged in the extraction process. Or...cuttlefish. 9thGeneral (talk) 17:45, November 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::Probably exceeds the season limit, bagging 50% of the known Lucrezias in this time / dimension in one action. I do think the diving-helmet types will abscond with Lunevka. Safest thing to do with Lucrezia in the Can is to induce sleep, and sort thru the memories. Which will take longer but avoids her possible escape or subversion of the system she's hooked into. Doug Relyea (talk) 23:40, November 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Wait, 50%? There are the two in this room, and there's the one in Zola. Who/what else? Bkharvey (talk) 03:27, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :::::: There's whoever or whatever the Summoning Engine is drawing its copies from, the Muse of Time, and if she isn't the MoT, the actual physical Lucrezia. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 03:59, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: I don't think the former counts as "in this time." Best guess is that it's the Lu of 20 years ago, before the explosion and attack on the Castle. The actual physical Lucrezia is most likely dead, don't you think? Else we wouldn't keep hearing what a privilege it is for her to be embodied. The MoT, maybe, although maybe she's off in the future when they have time windows. Bkharvey (talk) 04:11, November 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: ::::::: ::::::: My count was based on: Lucrezia in the Can, Lunevka, Lucrezia in Zola, and the one in Van Rijn's hermatorium. It was never stated if that really was the Muse of Time, or just a Lucrezia passing by that got trapped. That one resembled the Lucrezia that killed the 3 queens Albia was meeting with. We also don't know where it went when the container imploded. I'm thinking it's still in this timeframe, and likely being repaired / refurbished at the Citadel of Light. Doug Relyea (talk) 05:12, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :The last panel has some stars around Agatha's head, suggesting a possible return of halo-y Queenhood, but also Bad Stuff in general, if she doesn't get out of there. :: I interpreted those neither as a halo nor as a threat, but as sparks (in the lower-case-s sense) going splat against a hemispheric barrier, like those plasma things you can buy that send sparks toward your finger when you touch it. Bkharvey (talk) 07:50, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :Also, if Gil rips off the helmet right now and things turn out all right, kudos to him, since he clearly has an idea here. Life sucks right now. Maybe Agatha will escape some of it now. Quantheory (talk) 07:28, November 15, 2019 (UTC) I like Maretellus wiping his lips after having kissed the Other. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:53, November 15, 2019 (UTC) : Oh, good eye! I totally missed that. Bkharvey (talk) 19:44, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Ditto. Nice catch. 9thGeneral (talk) 17:45, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Am I the only one who thinks that maybe the last two panels would make more sense if Gil and Tarvek's speech bubbles were switched? heteromeles :I think it may be Gil recognizing that Lucrezia has just been outputted into the soul jar attached to the contraption. Klaus-In-Gil (and Thorpe) is the one that insisted on that modification to the setup. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:12, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, but there's no Klaus left in Gil, and Tarvek's the one who helped build the gizmoid. At least in the last panel, it would have made more sense for the words to be coming out of his mouth. Gil hasn't actually seen this setup work yet, at least from the outside. heteromeles ::This is not the same setup that Agatha invented and Tarvek used on Gil. (LiA wasn't standing on the X or grabbing those electrode handles.) It had to be a different device because what Lu did to Agatha is different from what Klaus did to Gil. But your main point is right anyway, because it's Tarvek who originally designed the Lu extractor, based on what he learned from Lu back at Sturmhalten. OTOH Gil understood how it works when Albia inserted the Lu-trap modifications into his mind back at the Fortress of Solitude. So I think it works either way, but of course I still prefer your version because I'm a Tarvek fan. Bkharvey (talk) 19:44, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Violetta appears to be returning to normal, so her potion must have worn off. Id still like to see her threads coming into play. We should be finding out soon just how dead Wooster really is. Is he mostly dead or all dead? Can sparky magic bring him back or is he truly gone? Would be great if Trewlawney ressurrected him. Lapointdm (talk) 21:16, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :: Violetta's color has changed, but she still is wild-eyed in the middle frame and hulk-y in the last frame. Wooster seems pretty smoked. If we get to see his skeleton, that is a bad sign. But Klaus brought back Olga from a pile of ash and Albia is a god-queen, so nothing is impossible. To accompany the "loose change" reference below, "Dead? No excuse for laying off work". 9thGeneral (talk) 17:45, November 17, 2019 (UTC) : Speaking of Violetta's threads, is the color change of her's an indication of an impeding Cheesecake rebound from Montebaarg's BeefBoy elixir? : And I finally noticed Martellus is wearing a Storm King sigil. Does this make Seffie the ruling Princess of the Von Blitzengards? Doug Relyea (talk) 22:42, November 15, 2019 (UTC) : Quick! Go through his pockets and check for loose change! : Ahem ... sorry. Couldn't resist. Dmbreakey (talk) 00:25, November 16, 2019 (UTC) At least we now know the sound of a soul getting sucked out of someone's ear, thanks to the last panel. heteromeles